Fiolee comic
by LuFer Gosh
Summary: Fionna es rechazada de nuevo por el principe Gumball y se siente mal pero descubre que quiere mucho mas a otra persona de la que no creyo enamorarse nunca, viviendo una gran experiencia (chorrada de summary lo siento XD) basado en el comic de Mizz-chama


**hola, pues este es un fic basado en el comic Fiolee de Mizz-chama que publica en devianart, aunque dudo que alguien no lo conozca y si no lo han hecho recomiendo que lo vean igual que el resto de su trabajo que es maravilloso, hice la adaptación despues de preguntarle y obtener su permiso asi que no hago plagio! (no al plagio!) solo lo hago por que amo a la pareja y amo el comic, bueno espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en el tierra de Aaa, ya todos los dulces habitantes del dulce reino se encontraban listos para descansar en sus respectivas casas, salvo algunas excepciones, como Fionna humana, la aventurera encargada de salvaguardar la seguridad de esa tierra, que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente nerviosa en el palacio tratando de reunir valor para lo que quería hacer y rogaba que esta vez diera resultado

-Err ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos dar una vuelta o ir por un helado? Hn ¿Qué dices Gumball?-pregunto entrecortado por los nervios la joven aventurera, con un ligero sonrojo adornándole las mejillas, al dulce príncipe que lamentablemente parecía más interesado en seguir silbando

-Pero Fionna-comenzó a decir el rosado príncipe-ya sabes lo que pienso, no me interesa, sabes que somos amigos, jejeje-rio sin darse cuenta de la cara de decepción que había puesto la rubia-tontuela, ahora vete que seguiré practicando mi silbido-

-Si-respondió sencillamente Fionna completamente abatida antes de darse la vuelta y salir del palacio con paso pesado escuchando de fondo los silbidos del príncipe

-Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Cake en cuanto vio a su hermanita salir, pero se preocupó de inmediato al notar como las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos azules

-Dijo que no le interesa-respondió la pregunta de su gatuna hermana apretando los puños tratando de controlar su llanto-Y que soy una tontuela ¡Estoy harta de esto Cake!-exclamo dejando que las lágrimas descendieran libremente por sus mejillas mojándolas

-Ya no llores linda-pidió la gata con tono consolador a la chica que trataba que sofocar su llanto en sollozos-vamos a casa antes de que quedemos empapadas-sugirió notando como gotas caían de unas oscuras nubes que empezaban a cubrir el cielo de todo el reino

-Si-respondió Fionna subiendo a la espalda de su hermana que se había hecho grande para irse rápidamente de ahí

Claro que ninguna de las dos hermanas aventureras se habían percatado que entre los arboles rosas se encontraba Marshall Lee, el rey de los vampiros, que había estado ocupado succionando el color rojo de las frutas que ahí crecían y que había escuchado toda la conversación entre las hermanas, dejándolo preocupado por el estado de su amiga

La ligera lluvia había aumentado su fuerza, golpeaba con los vidrios de la casa del árbol causando un constante ruidito, en cuanto llegaron a casa Cake había hecho que su hermana se cambiara de ropa y se habían sentado en su sala

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Te traeré un poco de chocolate caliente-se ofreció la gata mientras cubría a Fionna con una manta

-Sí, gracias Cake-respondió agradecida la humana mientras se ajustaba un poco más la manta sobre los hombros

Cake corrió a la cocina a preparar la bebida caliente para su hermana, acción en la que no demoro nada regresando pronto a la sala con una humeante taza entre sus patas-Buenas noches Fionnita-se despidió dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de la joven-no te duermas muy tarde-dijo yendo hacia las escaleras

En cuanto Fionna se vio sola se acomodó mejor en el sofá sujetando bien la taza que le acababan de entregar, los pensamientos de su reciente rechazo regresaron a su memoria, aunque más bien no se habían ido, haciéndole soltar un suspiro, lo que daría por simplemente borrarse eso de la mene; pero mientras ella pensaba en eso una sombra extraña se acercaba poco a poco a ella

-¡AARGGHH!-grito la sombra mostrando una larga fila de dientes afilados y ojos brillantes que asustarían a cualquiera, excepto

-Tonto, sabes que no te tengo miedo-dijo Fionna con tono indiferente dándole una patada en la barbilla a la sombra que nada menos que su amigo Marshall

-No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte Fi- respondió el vampiro con un pequeña lagrimilla apareciendo por uno de sus ojos mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que la humana había logrado sacarle-Supe lo que te paso con Gumbal-dijo logrando que la chica se diera la vuelta para verlo de frente

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿¡Acaso me espías!?-pregunto con prisas la humana viendo con los ojos abiertos al rey de los vampiros, no le molestaba que Marshall entrara a la casa del árbol sin permiso, ella y Cake ya se habían resignado a ese hecho, pero le parecía muy extraño y un tanto escalofriante si este era alguna clase de acosador

-¿Eh?, no ¡NO!, me lo conto el príncipe grumoso-se explicó el chico inventándose una excusa que rogaba Fionna se creyera

-Ah, ps, eso si te creo-respondió Fionna con la imagen del príncipe grumoso en su mente, sin duda ese príncipe era un chismoso y no le sorprendería que hubiera estado tras alguna puerta escuchando mientras hablaba con el Dulce Príncipe

-Bueno Fi, yo creo que Gumball es un tonto por no haberte apreciado-comenzó a decir Marshall-digo, eres linda y simpática-siguió diciendo sin ver a la humana y un ligero sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas- Eres digna de admirar y es genial ir de aventura contigo, tu torpeza te hace adorable y….bueno…Fionna yo….-al llegar a esa parte el vampiro comenzó hablar lenta y pausadamente, se estaba poniendo nervioso por lo que pudiera salir de su boca, aun no estaba listo para confesarle eso a su amiga que lo veía con una mirada tierna y un sonrojo en el rostro

-Gracias, Marshall-dijo suavemente la joven heroína antes de abrazarse al cuerpo de su amigo con todas sus fuerzas; este al principio no supo cómo responder pero pasados unos segundos respondió la acción rodeando con sus brazos a la chica

Fionna estaba oculta en el pecho de Marshall sintiendo como la fuerza del abrazo aumentaba un poco agradeciendo eso y la agradable sensación de tenerlo junto a ella como siempre que se sentía mal pero totalmente ajena a la mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro del soberano vampiro, quien en ese momento se preguntaba por qué su amiga no podía dejar de querer al rosado príncipe para despues recordar el fragmento de una canción que había escrito hace un tiempo

_Llego como una ilusión _

_Tan distinto a tus amigos _

_Y me apoyo en la pared _

_Para hablarte de aventuras _

_Yo te poseo sin tocar _

_Nada _

_Con suavidad _

_Estoy entrando en tu cuerpo _

_¿Sientes?_

_Hasta morder tu corazón… _

_Hasta morder tu corazón… _

_Hasta morder tu corazón…_

Hasta morder….la frase se repetía inquietantemente en la mente de Marshall, estaba tan cerca del cuello de la chica, nada le costaría morderla y convertirla en alguien como él, tal vez al principio se enojaría pero despues….despues ¿Qué?

-Am creo que ya mejor me voy-dijo bajo el chico separando a la rubia de su cuerpo que estaba un poco despistada por la repentina separación

-E-espera-llamo la humana aturdida cuando vio como el chico estaba parado en el marco de la ventana listo para marcharse volando como siempre lo hacia

-Nos vemos…Fi- se despidió el vampiro volteando a ver a su amiga antes de desaparecer rumbo a su solitaria cueva dejando a la pobre joven con un sonrojo en el rostro y el corazón latiéndole como nunca más lo había hecho más aturdida que nunca debido a la opresión en el pecho y los nervios de la invadían

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta sensación?-se preguntó Fionna llevándose las manos al pecho como si así pudiera controlar el descontrolado latir de su corazón, nunca había sentido algo con esa fuerza, había sentido como el bombeo de su sangre aumentaba cuando veía al dulce príncipe, pero nunca había experimentado que el corazón diera un fuerte latido como si pudiera detenerse en cualquier momento antes de latir desbocado dejándola con dificultades para respirar y el rostro caliente y rojo debido a la sangre acumulada. La rubia continuo sentada esperando que el ritmo se le calmara totalmente ignorante que su querida hermana había estado oculta detrás del sillón todo el tiempo y que había presenciado todo, por accidente ya que su intención al regresar no había sido la de espiar pero no pudo resistirse a hacerlo, y que en ese momento tenía una risa maliciosa en el rostro

-Interesante-dijo la gata cuidando de no ser oída antes de irse con cuidado de no ser descubierta de vuelta a la habitación donde espero con paciencia a su hermana que en cuanto apareció se hundió en su cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, ya a la mañana hablaría con ella, despues de todo solo quería que su niña fuera feliz

* * *

**bueno pues espero les haya gustado, tratare de hacerlo rápido (si es que gusta y tengo tiempo)**

**la canción es Con suavidad de los Prisioneros y es la misma que uso Mizz en el comic aunque no la que yo escuche, pero bueno cada quien tiene su forma de inspirarse**

**gracias por leer, una mordida para todos**

**Atte. LuFer Schiffer Gosh**


End file.
